


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(11)(上)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 架空, 虐, 高虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: 虐！往死里虐！走向HE的路都是虐到老家的！
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship, 连琑反应 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(11)(上)

11.

399 天前， 14:00

肖战在实施缉捕前六个钟时，才签署通过了王一博带领搜捕队的请求。虽说他只同意他以国防副部长的身份参与指挥作战、绝不允许亲自涉险，两人的关系终究是在肖战将文件递回给王一博的瞬间缓和下来。他们从未冷战这么久 —— 这一周以来，王一博晚上直接宿在办公室里。肖战深夜离开时国会，经过他门前、望着他房里的白炽灯，终究只能叹息着匆匆走远。

“我现在就致电谢允顾魏，同他们一起前往搜捕队，三个小时内会将作战方案与部署直接电讯至总统办公室。”王一博非常正式地敬了一个军礼。他们私下从不讲究这种礼数，肖战心中再次涌起加岚遇刺那夜、王一博给他套上防弹服的复杂感觉。

他突然明白，他最害怕的正是他这种视死如归的勇气，仿佛他所有保护他的企图都不过是对他的阻碍，亦令自己进退维谷。

“王上校，保护好自己，我等你回来。”

20:45

夏天结束后，日落的时间一天天推前。肖战独自在办公室里踱步，又低头第无数次、毫无意义地检查手表上的时刻：搜捕队已出发了半个钟。他嘱咐过王一博的副官、即现任搜捕队队长随时向他汇报战况，心中渴望着电话能在下一秒就响起，好歹让他了解些现状；又想若是等久一点、直接等来他们告捷的消息，当然是更好的。秘书将他的晚饭热了好几轮了，他却几乎一口没动，只是不停地往胃里灌过酸的柠檬水。

此时他听到门口一小阵吵嚷，下一秒门被推开，只见顾魏依旧板着冷脸、候在门口，秘书跟在他身后、一脸阻拦不成的尴尬。

“谢允和王副部长让我回来。”这是肖战第一次得以好好观察这位 M 国探员：比起王一博的生人勿近，他的气质更接近一个无法被打破的封闭的容器，连原本寡淡柔和的眉眼都浸着寒意乃至杀气。

肖战摆摆手，示意秘书留他们在这里即可，转身面向顾魏，招呼他坐下来。

“我站着就好。”

“副部长跟谢先生让顾先生回来做什么？”

“保护总统先生。”

“国会警备充足，而且这似乎也不大合适。”

“总统先生想必还记得 Poison 将索勒最高法院炸掉的事情。若有万一，毒枭只有 M 国缉毒特工不敢杀，他们不敢给我们一个直接跨国击杀他们的理由。”

“顾先生完全不必为了保护我付出性命的代价。”

“我也从未想过要为了您付出生命。”

“顾先生说话一直这么拒人于千里之外吗？”

“实事求是，让您见笑了。无论从哪一方的好处来讲，总统先生都是这个利益集合的中心，我们每个人只能各司其职、被使命与责任感奴役着效命，实在不存在保护与否。”

肖战听出他话里有话，却故意绕开打趣道，“顾先生经常让谢先生不要议论政事，自己倒先感叹起来了。”

“谢允只对抓毒贩有兴趣。这对我们来说都是个麻烦的性格，我不想他哪一日死的不明不白罢了 —— 尤其是死在自己人手上。”语毕，顾魏敛了下眼睑、神色微动，

“顾先生与谢先生是战友，我相信顾先生不会弃他于不顾。”

“就像您对王副部长那样吗？”肖战看着他猛地抬起头，与他直直对视。一时他竟觉得在这般沉重的视线里，既有淡淡的轻蔑、又含着求而不得的羡慕。

“是的，就像王副部长与我。我们都是这样的。”

21:29

前线的电话终于打进总统办公室，肖战一将听筒贴到耳边，只听得见搜捕队队长模糊的声音，并无自己料想中的枪声与嘈杂，他却觉得心里更加乱糟糟的。还不等电话那头开口，他便直接抢问道：

“现在情况怎么样？”

“总统先生，王副部长 …… 进去与他们谈判了，距现在刚好过去五分钟。”

“什么？什么意思？什么叫进去谈判？王副部长进到「大教堂」里了？”

“是 ……Poison 派了人出来，指明要同王副部长谈判。隔着监狱的围栏，他们与副部长才讲了几句，副部长便要直接独自进去，说要同他们谈判。我们实在拦不住 …… ”

“混账！这么多人怎么可能拦不住他？！你们居然让国防副部长一个人进到那毒窝里去！你们就不怕有什么差池，整个搜捕队都要 —— ”

就连顾魏看着眼前的肖战、现任索勒共和国总统，脸上也不禁露出忧色。他好歹也是一路看着他如何做这个总统的，实在从未见过他这般失控的模样。肖战已经气得恍惚了，嗓音撕裂，耳内持续着鸣笛声，还是生生将「陪葬」二字咽回了肚子里。

“他们究竟说了什么，副部长非去不可？”

“好像最后就只有一个词，王副部长听了以后执意要亲自进去 —— 「 El verano 」。”

听筒直接从肖战手里滑落、重重砸到地板上。

顾魏见他这样、觉得实在是不好了，直接上前捡起话筒，却听见谢允的怒吼伴着刺耳的电流噪音传来：

“谁让你打电话跟总统说这些的？！乱成这样你不去在原地待命指挥搜捕队、还要闹进国宫才满意吗！”

顾魏直接摁了免提、焦急地唤道，“谢允、谢允！现在到底是什么情况？”

“王上校自己一个人冲进去谈判了，拦都他妈的拦不住！里面虽然还没有动静，但这怎么了得，我们根本动不了，主动权全在他们手上，又不知道他们到底想干什么。十几个大法官他们都敢杀、一个国防副部长算什么 —— ”

此刻肖战回过神来，声音里还带着方才那份不可置信，“谢允，他们都知道了，那个地方 …… ”

“我知道，王上校告诉我了，连我都拦不住他。还有一事，总统先生，搜捕队的权力再大、这次的行动主要还是由索勒正统军方负责，为何这次总指挥的少将，比搜捕队还先包围了 Poison 的监狱却迟迟不行动、还跟我们说您从未向他下达直接进攻的指令？王上校如何劝说逼迫都没有用，他是王上校的上级，甚至已经当着所有人的面口头下令撤去王上校的军衔 …… ”

谢允还继续说了些什么，肖战再听不进去了，脑内的轰鸣已将他炸得四分五裂。经历了如此之多的失败，他从未真正感到绝望，全凭王一博的理想与加岚的身死、支撑自己一日比一日更坚定地斗争下去，但此时他连希望散尽后的空壳都觉察不到了。这个国家，腐朽到了底子里，似乎只要那些毒枭愿意、再也没有什么他们无法贿赂或杀掉的，一条卑微的流浪狗、一名位高权重者、乃至整个民族 —— 他们是有多恨作为总统的他，才要这样凌迟他与他的爱人。

“不会的，他们不敢挟持他 …… 不会的，对吗？不会 …… ”肖战嘴上这么喃喃着、急于求一个答案，内心却不受控地重复着：索勒已经彻底完了。

默然片刻后，谢允长叹一声，“肖先生，我真的希望，我还能做些什么来帮到你们。”

谢允话音刚落时，尽管音量微弱，肖战还是死死抓住了电话那头、搜捕队队长慌不择路的字句：

“里面派人出来了，说已将王副部长绑为人质，要求我们十分钟内全体撤军，不然就 …… 马上击毙。”

“总统先生！”还不等肖战做出任何反应，一直沉默的顾魏蓦地开口叫他、以从未有过的迫切，却又迟疑着不再说下去。

肖战只是看着他。他无法猜测自己脸上现在是什么表情。只见顾魏走近他、附到他耳边，神色凝重地低语：

“走到今天，我想您也该明白了：有些时候，杀死汝爱、换来所有。我们都是这样的。”

肖战忽然觉得，自己这一生就要这样逝去了。

他拿起话筒呼叫搜捕队队长，对方应声后，他听见自己用出奇的镇定的声音、一字一句地说道：

“现在我以索勒共和国总统的身份，命令我方在场所有部队及 M 国援助势力，立刻向毒枭发起进攻，监狱内除国防副部长外的所有人员，当场击毙。不惜一切代价，杀了他们，救出王一博。”

TBC


End file.
